Power Keywords
Reading the keywords for a power will convey much of their intended use. Below you will find out more about them. Martial: the Martial keyword represents a power that requires some sort of training and skill to use. A character who can not control his ki can not use powers with the martial tag. Ki: The ki keyword represents a power where the use of ki is involved in making the power work. A character who can not control his ki, can not use powers with the ki keyword. Unarmed: The unarmed keyword represents a melee power that uses little other than martial skill to inflict damage. If you use an unarmed attack with a weapon, you incur a -2 penalty. If you use a two handed weapon, unarmed attacks CAN NOT be used. Weapon: The Weapon keyword indicates a power that must be used with weapons. Attacks with the weapon keyword DO NOT suffer the penalties incurred for using a weapon. You MUST use a weapon to use attacks with the weapon keyword Shout: Powers with the shout keyword have some important vocal component, and do not work if the user is gagged, mute, or in any other way unable to talk. They can not affect any creature who can not hear. Stance: A power with the stance keyword represents your character taking up some advantageous position to gain an effect. Powers with the stance keyword automatically last for 5 rounds if no duration is stated. Pressure: The pressure keyword marks a power where the enemies will be pushed away from you on success. Healing: The healing keyword represents a skill where someones hit points will be restored. Reliable: The reliable Keyword represents a power that can be counted on. Whenever you spend an action point, all powers with the reliable tag are automatically refreshed. Fire: Skills with the fire keyword use fire damage and tend to carry the chance to set the opponent on fire. Lightning: Skills with the lightning keyword inflict electrical damage. Fear: Powers with the fear keyword are considered a fear effect. They inflict stages of fear on hit Teleport: powers with the teleport keyword indicate they have some movement component too the ability. Teleports move the user as part of the power, and do not provoke attacks of opportunity. Further, when using a teleport, enemies become unaware of you if you appear out of their sight. Transformation: Powers with the transformation keyword activate a transformation. (derr.) Vacuum: powers with the vacuum keyword pull targets towards you. Psychic: Powers with the psychic keyword use the power of the mind to function. Telekinetic: Powers with the telekinetic keyword deal physical damage from a range using the power of the mind. This is considered a physical attack and is therefore subject to DR and able to be blocked. Illusion: Powers with the Illusion keyword are mind affecting effects. They present an opponent with a situation where something isn't real. Illusions usually require a save to function. Domination: Powers with the domination keyword attempt to wrest control of the targets mind from him, and inflict the dominated condition upon success. This is considered a mind affecting effect. Sonic: The attack uses sound waves to deal damage. Sonic powers can not be blocked or deflected, and can cause deafness on hit. Element: The element keyword is used exclusively by the elementalist class. These attacks deal damage of their chosen element type. Swap: The swap keyword is used exclusively by the dual persona human only path. When used, the dominant personality changes. Kaioken: The kaioken keyword is used only by the kai training and kaioken master paths. They represent a skill that can only be used while Kaioken is active. Legendary: The legendary keyword is used only by the legendary super saiyan destiny. They represent attacks that cost legendary points to activate. Misdirection: The misdirection keyword is used only by the Z-shadow class. Powers with the misdirection keyword generate a charge of misdirection on hit.